Getting Out Alive
by 8ami
Summary: In the unchanged future, Priscilla Matthews, one of Paige's twin daughters, has taken over Chris' position as leader of the Resistance. With the help of her family, those still alive and able, will she be able hold it together like Chris was able to?
1. Priscilla Callie Matthews

**Chapter 0:** Priscilla Callie Matthews.

**Word Count:** 2,226

My name is Priscilla Callie Matthews. Everyone calls me Callie as I was never really into the whole tradition of the woman's names starting with P in my family. I'm twenty years old today, and to be honest I'm surprised I'm still alive with the war I'm fighting. If one can call it a war, I do though, because a war makes it sound like both sides have a chance to win. It gives me hope calling it a war. Hope is so scarce now a day.

Today is also, my twin sister, Pandora's birthday, but I won't get the chance to tell her happy birthday. She's not dead, no, it's just…just we don't talk any more. One would think that with being in war family is everything and I would be talking to her, seeing her, hugging her every chance I get but…it's complicated.

I do think family is everything though; my little brother, Henry, can attest to that. He was named after my dad and turned eighteen a few months back. I'd give the world for him. If it ever came down to me or him, it would be him every time even though I know he'd hate me for it. With my dad dead and my mother on another plane of existence I'm the only one left to protect Henry. Even with him being taller than me, I'm still his big sister and I have to protect him.

While I miss my dad, I'm glad he didn't have to live to see the extent of the war. I'm glad he doesn't have to live with the knowledge that Pandora...chose our cousin Wyatt over Henry and me. My mother, Paige Matthews, a Charmed One, died way back before the war when a threat known as the Titans came about, but she came back as a full whitelighter and met my dad. It's a miracle that me and my siblings have witch powers but I guess the Halliwell blood is stronger than one gives it credit for or maybe the Elders had something to do with it. I don't really know though I blame the Elders. However, the powers of whitelighters and the Elders is so limited now, especially with their numbers dwindling they – plus the leaders of the Resistance – have decided that they would better be of use setting up a safe house on a different plane so I hardly ever see my mother. One that no one could get to without knowledge of its existence. I can count on one hand the people that know of its existence outside of the sanctuary.

Myself, Zola, Sandra, Ryan, and Chris, my cousin.

Not even my brother knows of the other plane. Consequently, he believes our mother to be truly dead. A whitelighter loss in the early stages of the war isn't uncommon.

If one wants someone moved into the sanctuary, they start asking around not knowing who has the right connections for a safe place for their loved one to go. Hopefully it gets back to one of us, if it does we decide if it's a real concern and not someone trying to trick us – betrayal is something that seems to happen more and more. We're picky, but we have to be. I know we've probably turned away more than we've let in, but those let in will never be in harm's way.

In fact, the entire Resistance is set up like that. Safe houses and treatment centers are only known if you need them. Few members know of more than two or three places to go at night to sleep and eat, unless of course you are one of the leaders. A few of the leaders, because of the knowledge they know, carry around a suicide potion if it ever looks like they're going to be captured.

My Uncle Leo, Wyatt and Chris's father, also lives at the sanctuary with my youngest cousin, Patricia – the daughter of my Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe, both deceased. Patricia is only sixteen and while that isn't too young to fight in these times it is too young for me to lose in a fight. While that may be selfish, the Halliwell line has lost enough of its members, and I have to keep the few promises I make.

I know better than to make a promise in a time of war, but family is family and I promised Patricia's older sisters, Prudence and Penelope, to keep their sister safe. The girls, Prue would be nineteen with Penelope turning eighteen, are both tougher than I'll ever be even though they're long dead.

About four and a half months ago, the two sisters were part of a planned attack that went array. The enemy knew we were coming and had the upper hand. They took prisoners, Prudence and Penelope among them. They were taken to a strong hold well within enemy territory. Two weeks later all of the prisoners were put on display in a makeshift parade that led to their very public execution. We couldn't do anything for them. Wyatt had all their heads put on spikes and placed in front of his hideout.

If we get the chance we always try to rescue the prisoners before the notorious parades. Most of the time we lose more men than we save when we try breaking the grounds. None of the leaders are up for that tactic any more. Now we just wait for one the notorious prisoner parades. Wyatt has grown quiet attached to his parades, even going so far as giving execution duty as a reward for his followers. If anyone is still alive from the torture they were no doubly put through since capture they're to be put on show in a cage to be lead through the enemy's territory with a good army of men guarding them, taunting us. It's our best chance if we want to rescue anyone, it would also be our last. The end of the parade is a bloody mess of prisoner executions.

It seems that family doesn't matter to Wyatt. Wyatt: The dictator of this world, the Twice Blessed child, the prophecy child, the heir to Excalibur, leveler of entire cities, General of demonic forces, and my eldest cousin, seems to care little about family. Well…maybe that's not true, but power and allegiances come first for him. However, family still matters to him. It's why he's constantly trying to get any of us to cross enemies lines and pledge allegiance to him; I know he asked Prue and Penelope to join his side, I know they refused. I also know that he'll choice power over family any day.

One should have seen the extent he went about trying to get Chris to betray the Resistance. It was that effort, that want of family that made it clear to Chris and myself that Wyatt could still be saved. That he wasn't meant to be this terrible ruler. It was why Chris, Wyatt's younger brother, traveled back in time to fix this, to stop Wyatt for turning to power – cause he isn't evil. There is no good and evil in Wyatt's world just power.

Chris disappeared over half a year ago. In doing so, he passed his place as one of the Resistance leaders to myself. Chris traveled back twenty-one years into the past, before he was actually born, to try and find a reason for Wyatt's distorted ideals and then he was going to stop it. Chris, Myself, and Bianca, Chris' fiancé, worked out that whatever happened to Wyatt happened before Chris was born – otherwise Chris might have been effected as well – when Wyatt's morals were still under construction and could be altered.

Shortly after Chris left for the past, Bianca switched sides _back_ to Wyatt for she worked for him before meeting Chris. I'm not sure why, and to be honest I don't want to. I like Bianca, but I didn't trust her the way Chris did and it had nothing to do with her profession. Now is a time when demons, assassins, mortals, and witches stand on the deciding line of good and evil. That line is so very blurred and just seems to get fuzzier as time goes on. However, about three weeks ago I haven't seen or heard about her. I can only assume Wyatt disposed of her.

That scares me. I've always know Wyatt to be a powerful being, but to actually know what his power can do is terrifying. Bianca was a powerful witch and Wyatt would have no problem killing her I'm sure. What's an even more terrifying thought is that if Chris fails to return by my twenty-first birthday then it means he has failed in general. It means that Wyatt couldn't be saved and the Resistance has the full okay to try and assassinate Wyatt. I'm hoping that Chris returns before then because I know when that happens I'll have to step down from my position as leader as I will not be able to take such dramatic actions. I don't think I could kill Wyatt even if I was able. I know I can't take Pandora's life and I'm positive she would also be on the green light list of enemies to kill.

Chris left his sister in my care, Melinda, who is the same age as Henry. Those two are partners in every sense. Much like the way Chris and Wyatt and Pandora and I use to be when they the four of us were younger, how Chris and I were before Bianca – we got into a few fights concerning her. She didn't take my place, but our relationship was strained and war isn't a place for strained relationships. I was surprised when he included me in on his plan to save Wyatt but that could have been for a number of reasons. I was going to take his place in the Resistance or maybe it was the fact I still remember when Wyatt wasn't like this, that I believe with Chris that he could be saved. Melinda and Henry are more angrier and sad over what Wyatt's become. Henry once told me it's not that they hated Wyatt but it was just that they weren't living in a delusional fantasy like Chris and I. I laughed at that. What kind of fantasy is this?

Though no matter what people think of me they still respect my decision as leader. It's a bit odd to think that so many people look to me for answers now that Chris is gone. I'm only a year younger than him but I feel so inexperienced. I can tell some people think that too when they look at me. They're surprised Chris named me as his successor instead of his friend and partner on raids, Adam, or his sister for name sake, but if you think about it really does make sense.

Chris wanted someone that wasn't gun-ho on just slaughtering Wyatt's army like Adam was. He wanted someone that knew the enemy still had beating hearts and emotions. He wanted someone who had a reason not to go on a killing spree. His was Wyatt, mine is Pandora. Melinda and Henry may know the same stuff as we do but they don't know it to the extent that we do. They didn't really know their cousins, their sibling before the war like we did. Chris wanted experience, Melinda and Henry were really just too young.

The ones that recognize this, had little problem with me being in charge. However, it's still unsettling to know that that people, mortals, witches, whitelighters, Elders, magical creatures, and demons look to me and the other leaders. Not only do they look to us for answers, but they also follow us.

It's odd the amount of trust they confide in us in a time when trust is as fragile as winter leaves.

Most days, I'm not sure how Chris did this, how the other leaders do this. Having those lives – so many people – in your hands is so terrifying. Cause what if I'm leading them astray? It's a bit easier knowing I'm not alone though. Henry, Melinda, and the other leaders: Zola and Sandra, both Elders that are this plane's access to the sanctuary, Titan, a Fire Lizard demon, Kimberly, a mortal, and Ryan, a full witch with the active powers of Aerokinesis, are all at my sides and me at theirs.

I go by Cassie, it's my twenty birthday, and I am one of the leaders of the Resistance against Wyatt, my cousin. I have lost most of my family to this war, lost even more friends, and I'm scared out of my wits here hoping my cousin Chris can fix everything in the past.

* * *

**A/N**: So I revamped this story. I have a good part of it already written but not all of it. I hope to update once a month. The first few chapters should be the same as before with minor details edited and a new direction in mind. Hope this goes well.


	2. Callie's Birthday

**Chapter 1:** Callie's Birthday

**Word Count:** 2,591

The light in the old attic was low and barely a light at all. An old ceiling fan with three out of the five blubs blown out give an odd light to the triangular room especially with the windows blocked out. It made the occupants of the room look older than they were, letting their faces hide in shadow.

The attic was stationed in the Resistance safe house Juliet – a small safe house that wasn't usually occupied because of its close proximity to Wyatt's territory line. Two large tables were placed within the center of the room, couches and chairs were placed around the room. Books and loose papers were scattered around covering the couches, chairs, and some of the floor. Several city maps lay stretched out and rolled up on the tables. One in particular was rolled out with the room's occupant hovering around as figures and arrows were drawn onto the map.

Melinda, Ryan, Titan, and I are planning our next supply run into the main city of San Francisco, the part conquered by Wyatt, with Jacob, a fifty something year old witch who would be leading the run. He would make the run with a group of three others and then travel a quarter of a mile to where Titan would wait with his transportation team.

A transportation team was a team, usually a member or two more than the run team, which would orb, beam, or phase the original members to a safe location with the extra members going to other locations so that anyone following couldn't follow the orbing trail. It was harder but not impossible to pick up a different trail when one is focused on another. It's helped make things safer, less lives lost, especially since no one has caught on to the trick yet.

"Remember, Jacob, in and out. No time to help anyone but yourself." Ryan stresses this point and it's clear to what's he getting at. Jacob has a history of putting the mission on pause so he can help a Branded or loner, especially since to get to the supply house the team would have to pass through Guard territory where orbing wasn't an option unless one wanted to get shot. "This is time sensitive."

The Guard, the third fraction of the world ran mostly by mortals, started putting Brands on anything they captured that aren't human. As soon as a witch, demon, or magical creature is captured they are Branded - injected with some kind of serum that acts as tracker - before they are taken to their headquarters, an unknown location, and then ran through several test. If they survive the tests they are put into some sort of shock collars and onto an Elite Squad to patrol their boundaries. The Elite Squad is made up mostly of ex-military of some kind that hold no tolerance for magical beings.

This information had only been passed to Resistance by some of the Branded that escape…of course as soon as we were made aware of the nano-size trackers in the serum we were no longer able to offer protection to the Branded. While we have started to look into a cure for the syrum the fact of the matter is that at this moment we don't have one and we can't take the losses a Branded were give us. As soon as an escaped Branded enter Resistance or Wyatt territory an Elite Squad is sent out to get them back. Sometimes they let them loose on purpose.

The Guard, to the Resistance is both feared and seen as a saving grace. If Wyatt could focus on just the Resistance, we would all be dead in a matter of months. Chris always said he was thankful for the devil.

For being powerless mortals though they sure are resourceful. While I can't stand what they are doing, I understand it. Wyatt brought the magical community into the light in the most terrible way. Letting demons and evil witches roam on killing sprees. Taking over what they, the mortals, built. The mortals were scared and backed into a corner, dying by the tens every day. Something was bound to happen. So while some bowed down to Wyatt or ran to us, others started picking up guns and explosives, building their own army, and came out of that corner fighting. Hard.

Brands and the Elite Squads are an example of that. If one is considered Branded, they are considered dead in the Resistance until our scientist can find a way to counter-act the censors the nano-trackers emit.

Among some of those Branded was Jacob's wife, Trina. He's been a bother with the Branded every since.

"I know, I know, boy. Stop reminding me." Jacob responds. His voice is rough from his years of a hard smoker before the war. I can't help but notice how Jacob's term of boy is so unfitting for Ryan. Ryan McCarson is a forty-seven years old witch, only seven years younger than Jacob himself, and five inches taller than the older man which really isn't that hard. I'm taller than Jacob, while Melinda shares his height at five-four.

Ryan used to be a teacher, I recall, at Magic School. I think he taught the tenth grade…the war started before I ever had him as a teacher so I'm not sure, but I think that is right. I bet he was a good teacher, though. I've seen him help train new recruits over in the training houses like Oscar and Hotel; I can see the teacher in him when I'm over there.

Ryan lifts his hands in defense not wanting to start anything. His eyes flash over to the map of a single building and its surroundings, Jacob is steaming still but he to returns seeing that Ryan doesn't want to fight.

The building is three stories with a cellar and a very large fence to keep out outsiders surrounding the perimeter of gardens that surround the building – Wyatt always keeps gardens where he can as atonement to his mother. There aren't a lot of electronic defenses and the known patrols are drawn in red on the paper by a scout three days ago. Wyatt has patrols change routes every week so we have to move fast. It will be an easy enough break in – in and out – but it will require a lot of speed. Especially, with what we need being in the cellar and not actually within the building. The cellar holds crystals, potion ingredients, vials, tomes, ammunition like bullets, arrows, and bolts and maybe if we're lucky clean cloth to make bandages from. Something we're very low on and will need if we want to stand a chance against Wyatt and the Guard.

Ryan might not want to start a fight but Titan does. He's always angry about something, and the fact that it's so late doesn't help anything. "He keeps telling you because you're the fool who doesn't understand to stay away from the damn Branded!" Titan doesn't yell, but the hot tone he uses have the same effect.

"Quiet demon, no one asked you." Jacob barks back. Jacob is an old witch with old views against demons. Demons and Brands just don't mix well with Jacob…maybe I should have tried harder on finding someone else to lead the run since two of the members are demons, but we're on a time restraint and there are only so many people available. At least, he can usually put aside his basis against demons while on the mission, most of the older witches can't do that. It's about time that they learn the world isn't as split as it used to be. When demons were evil, witches were good, mortals were innocence. It's not that way anymore. It's Wyatt, the mortal Guard, and the Resistance. Demon, mortal, and witch in every fraction.

No one is innocent.

I frown and push my hands off the table so I can stand to my full height, when Titan crosses the room to be face to face to Jacob. It might have been funny if it wasn't so routine. Jacob is a five-four, grey haired, broad shoulders man with a deifying glare towards the six-foot-three, charred skin demon whose bleach blonde hair is thin and never brushed.

Titan doesn't get to say anything before Melinda – who is a lot less tolerant than me – steps in. "Neither of you say another word. It's just stress talking. This run is important which is every reason to get your guys act together." She places her hands onto her hips imitating her mother perfectly. Melinda has always looked and acted so much like her mother.

Long dark brunette hair always tied back with a leather strip reveals an oval face with sharp blue eyes so close to Wyatt's and Leo's sometimes I forget who I'm looking at when I get lost in her eyes. Her lips are set in a frown which is a lot more common on her face than I would like there to be and are as cracked as mine always seem to be. Dark jeans a little too big, combat boots, a beige tank top, and several small draw-string bags along with an athame hanging from her belt. It's what she wears most days, at least today there isn't any blood on them. It saddens me every time I look at her. She used to wear dresses and make up. She used to wake up hours before school to get her hair just right. Now she dresses like war.

Titan literally growls and I take a step towards him inadvertently stepping just a bit in front of Melinda as I do. I know the others notice. It's no secret I'm protective of her and Henry. Titan backs off instantly, stepping away from Jacob.

It's silent for a moment as everyone settles down. They wait for me to start speaking again. "At exactly twelve-hundred," – Wyatt having more guards displayed at night so not disturb his fragile looking peace – "there will be a patrol going past this gate. Count to five after they turn the corner completely before moving or they'll sense you. You have ten minutes to get over the wall before the next patrol." I repeat from before Jacob, Ryan, and Titan's outburst, so that the last thing he'll be left to think over is the mission and not some squabble. "If you have to wait for any reason, don't move and wait for the next patrol to pass. However, you'll only have five minutes then. There won't be another opening after that that will give you a good escape opportunity."

I lick my chapped lips letting time pass for that to sink in, "Once on the grounds watch out for Wyatt's witch scanners. They aren't set on a timer so they hover around on their whims. Be alert and keep cover. The cellar door is here," – I point the a small square on the east side of the building – "and it will be locked. Jan'ki knows the lock; he'll open it. Once he does get in and get out in under forty. Your opening to get out of there will be at twelve forty-five. Ten minutes to get out or five if you miss that one. The patrols make their run every forty-five minutes but if you stay any longer then you'll be found within no time."

Jacob nods again deep in thought now. I have one more thing to say, "If you do activate an alarm while inside the compound. You have four minutes before you're dead."

"Understood." Jacob responds promptly grabbing the map on the table intent on running over things with his team one more time before they find rest and get ready. That's his intent, but he waits until I'm completely finish.

I am, though. "Dismissed." He leaves the room heading down to the ground floor where his team of three is no doubt still playing cards with Henry like they were before the meeting.

Titan then turns to me, "I'll have a team ready and waiting in the transportation location to bring them back to Delta as soon they're clear." Delta is a safe house north of us. It's a bit out of the way if one was walking from Wyatt's storage facility, but that was fine. It was customary for a team to leave from one safe house and return to another which focused on treatment where they would be treated for any injuries. six hours later they would return to Juliet where Jacob would send someone to debrief with Ryan at Hotel as I have a meeting with the Elders tomorrow.

"Alright. I want you going over that with your own team. Coordinate with Jacob right now." Titan doesn't look excited about it, but nods and reluctantly files out with Ryan following.

Sighing, I rub a hand over my face hoping to rub away the exhaustion. I'm so tired and desperately need some sleep. Melinda places a hand on my shoulder, jumping slightly I turn to her and try to return the smile I see on her face. I don't think I succeed. "It will go well." She assures because after last week I need it.

"I hope you're right." I barely hear my own voice. It's so low and sounds like a whisper to my own ears, but Melinda doesn't seem to have trouble hearing it or at least she doesn't have me repeat myself. She's good at not showing worry, on putting on a smile when she needs to.

"It will. Now go get some sleep. You need it, Honey." She instructs leading me out the door, down to the second floor. As we reach the bottom of the steps, we run into Titan coming back up. I look at him with a questioning look through laded eyes.

"I'm getting a map of the transportation area." He states still sour. Melinda and I nod as he continues to pass us. For as sour and mad as Titan is, he's really not that bad of a person. At least with him, I know what he's thinking. I can read him. The fact that he even answered our unasked question is a sign of respect.

Melinda says nothing until we enter a room which holds three cots and two shelves for those staying the night to put their things. Sitting me down on a cot and giving me a blanket, she smiles down at me before turning to leave.

She stops in the doorway. I'm instantly on edge, worried that she just realized something horrible about the plan, but when she turns back she's still smiling.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Callie." She says shutting the door after her. My eyebrows rise; I hadn't forgotten exactly what today was, but I hoped the others did especially with Jacob's mission so important.


End file.
